This invention relates to automatically inflatable life rafts. More particularly, this invention relates to the construction of automatically inflatable life rafts to ensure their inflation in the water in a proper, non-inverted, orientation.
There are many types of automatically inflatable life rafts in use today. One of the more popular types is that which is packed in a separable, two-piece rigid container. For deployment, the containerized raft is tossed into the water where it will float. A lanyard extending from the raft is yanked to activate the carbon dioxide cylinder valve to inflate the raft. Inflation enlarges the raft to separate the container sections and render the raft ready for use. Unfortunately, however, if the container is tossed into the water upside down, the raft will inflate in an inverted orientation. Turning the raft over to the right or erect orientation is a difficult task, particularly if the raft is large, the water is choppy or during a time of emergency. Since life rafts are often used in times of emergency, the likelihood of tossing the container into the water upside down is greatly increased.